Signed, Sealed and Delivered
by dznyprincess7
Summary: When Carter goes to stay with Rosie in Costa Luna all summer, she expected a relaxing vacation, not a whirlwind romance with the hottest guy she's ever met or a dangerous PPP mission. Sorry for the slow updates. The inspiration for this story comes & goes. Note: I switch between calling Princess Rosalinda "Rose" and "Rosie." Thanks for understanding. Oh and please review!
1. Packing

Chapter 1~

(Carter) Most girls in Louisiana have dads the own bait shops or frozen yogurt shops. My dad, Joe Mason, works for the International Princess Protection Program.. His job is to save and protect princesses from all over the world. Yeah, he pretty much has the coolest job ever. Okay, so I didn't exactly think so a year ago. My dad's job tends to take him all across the world, meaning he's gone a lot, helping everyone but me it seems. It wasn't until he brought one of the princesses to stay with us that I really understood the importance of what he does.

Princess Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore was placed into our care, pretending to be my cousin Rosie Gonzalez, last fall when her small island nation, Costa Luna, was invaded and her mother was captured. I was mad when Dad brought Rosie home without warning me, but we became best friends over time. I even helped saved her life and get her country back. In reward, my friend Ed and I got to go to Costa Luna over winter break to watch Rosie's coronation. She's queen of Costa Luna now and I could not be more proud of her. I mean, it's a big deal to rule a country at only seventeen. And she's doing an amazing job. I just miss her a lot. Texts and Skype calls can only get you so far.

The rest of junior year was pretty boring without Rosie. I mean, I had fun. The popular girls Chelsea and Brooke left me alone after Rosie and I proved to them that I didn't need their permission to be confident. The Princess Protection Program was so impressed with my somewhat brave mostly dumb attempt to save Rose that they made me a junior agent. That means Dad officially had permission to train me whenever he could, which was really fun. I can do all sorts of martial arts moves and stuff that I couldn't do a couple months ago. That would have come in handy against General Kane last year. Oh well…

Also in notable news for the rest of the school year, Ed asked me to prom, which is sort of a big deal because he was a senior, but not that big of a deal because we've been friends forever. He's dating Brooke now, the prettier dumber half of the mean girl duo who tortured me all the way through high school. I guess Brooke saw the error of her Chelsea-clone ways and now gets good grades and feeds the homeless or something. I still don't get it.

Next year Ed's heading off to NYU to study film, of course. His documentary on the Homecoming Queen elections actually won an award at a local film festival. It was really cool! He's going to be a great director someday. It just kind of sucks that I am going to have to go to school next year without either of my best friends.

For now, I'm just trying to focus on summer. Yes, my dad has the best job in the world, but it also means that he's hardly ever home, so Queen Rosie invited Ed and I to spend the summer with her in Costa Luna. A whole three months in an island paradise with my two best friends? Yeah, I can think of worst ways to spend my summer.

"You almost packed?" Dad knocks on my bedroom door, even though it's already open.

My room's a mess, I suddenly realize. There are clothes and shoes all over the floor, but my suitcase is till mostly empty.

"Carter…" my dad scolds.

"I'm sorry!" I insist. "It's just, it's three months. It's a long time to pack for."

"You know Rosie and her mom will give you whatever you need," Dad reminds me.

"Will they give me my favorite sneakers?" I dangle a worn pair of orange Converse over my open suitcase. "Or my lucky bracelet?"

"You're supposed to be on that helicopter in an hour." Dad checks his watch.

"I know. Just give me twenty minutes." I throw in my favorite pair of ripped jeans.

I'm not stalling. I'm not. I've been looking forward to this trip for weeks. But three months is a freakin' long time to be away from home and away from Dad, away from my job at the bait shop and everything I've ever known.

Ed meets us at the landing strip with two bags in hand, a small duffel for his stuff and a larger bag for all his film equipment. He wants to get lots of footage of our friend the queen in action. He leans in to hug me and I swear he's gotten taller, which is ridiculous considering he already towers over me. His hand is as big as my face.

"I wish you could come with us," I tell my dad for the one hundredth time.

"You're gonna be fine," he assures me.

"I don't want you to leave," I blurt out, tears starting to prick my eyes.

"This is what I do," Dad says gently. "I protect princesses. You're my princess. I'm only sending you away to protect you while I'm gone. I'll visit as soon as I can. I promise."

Dad gives me a big hug, then kisses the top of my head.

"You and me, Dad," I say.

He smiles. "You and me, pal."

And then he kisses me one last time, helps me into the helicopter and waves until I'm just a dark speck in the sky.


	2. Costa Luna

Chapter 2~

"Hey Carter, wake up!"

I lift my head off of Ed's shoulder and look out of the window. Underneath us, miles of beautiful beach and lush tropics sprawl across the little crescent-shaped island. I'd forgotten how beautiful this place was. In the middle of it all is a beautiful white Spanish-style building with 3 floors and a red tile roof, the royal mansion.

"Welcome to the island of Costa Luna!" Ed announces in his big booming announcer's voice. I can't help but laugh. We're actually here!

Our helicopter lands on top of the palace on the queen's own personal helicopter base and I can't help but feel like royalty when the queen herself comes out to welcome us.

Rosie's long dark hair is piled on top of her head in an intricate series of braids supporting her glittery gold crown. Her floor-length gown is a dusty rose and makes me feel under-dressed in my tank top and jeans.

"Carter!" Her face lights up like a Christmas tree with her giant trademark smile when she sees me and in that moment she's back to being my sixteen year old cousin from Iowa.

"Rosie!" I wrap my arms around my best friend in a giant hug like I haven't seen her for years, which it feels like I haven't.

Behind us, Ed unloads my bags along with his. Rose sees him and smiles. "Edwin!"

Rose extends her hand and Ed takes it, then bows down on one knee and kisses it. He loves treating her like royalty and she loves getting treated like royalty, so it works out.

"Come on," Rose says. "We cleared out the entire guest wing for you guys."

One of Rose's servants takes the luggage from Ed and follows us down a long flight of stairs into the palace. Every bit of this place is so gorgeous, from the spectacular view of the grounds from every arched window to the beautiful stone walls. I can't believe this is going to be my home for the next three months.

We walk down an open corridor reined in by fancy stone pillars and iron railings, overlooking the courtyard where Rose's coronation took place six months ago. There's a locked wooden door at the end of the courtyard. Rose pulls a key ring out of a hidden pocket in her giant skirt and unlocks it.

The door swings open to reveal a whole new wing of the palace, larger than my entire house back in Louisiana, complete with its own hallway and rows of locked doors.

"Ed, I gave you the gold room at the end of the corridor," Rose says. "It's the one with the best view."

"Thanks Rosie. You're the best!" Ed in his excitement forgets to treat Rose like a queen and almost knocks her over with a giant hug before bounding off in the direction of his new room, camera bag in hand.

"Carter, you're in the blue room." Rose unlocks it with another one of the keys on her big key ring. "You have your own bathroom and the sitting room to the left is yours as well."

"Rose, this is incredible," I gush as I step inside.

My toes sink into the deep blue carpet. I can see why they call this the blue room. Every little detail is blue from the blue butterflies on the light blue wallpaper to the blue painted armoire by the giant four poster canopy bed.

"Do you like it?" Rose asks as if she already knows the answer.

"This is the most beautiful room I've ever seen." I feel myself start to tear up. Stupid jetlag.

Rose smiles. "I'm glad you like it. Mr. Elegante made some dresses for you to go with the new room. They're in the walk-in closet."

"He didn't have to do that," I insist.

Mr. Elegante is one of Rose's oldest family friends. He designs all of the beautiful royal gowns. He even made special Homecoming dresses for me and Rosie when she stayed with me last fall after Brooke and Chelsea trashed our original dresses.

"He wanted to do something special to thank you for saving my life," Rose explains. "Besides, you need something to wear to your birthday ball."

"My birthday ball?" I feel the color drain from my face.

"Of course," Rose says flippantly. "You did not think I forgot about your birthday, did I? It is in exactly one month and two days."

"I was hoping for a cake, maybe a couple presents," I say. "Not a ball."

"Well you are in Costa Luna now and you are my guest," Rose insists. "You are a hero after all you did to help save my life and my country. The people will accept nothing less than a ball celebrating the date of your birth."

Really, big dances are more Rosie's thing. The last thing I need to is to have to dance in front of everyone and possibly give a speech, all while wearing a floor-length dress and high heels. I barely survived my Homecoming princess nomination. Not quite my scene.

Rose sees my face and laughs. "Do not worry. I will train you in everything you need to know, like you did when I came to America. Best friends help each other. You taught me that, Carter."

She's got me there. I guess I sort of owe her. Dang it.


	3. Best Friend Bonding

Chapter 3~

Less than an hour later, I am laying by the pool with my best friend the queen, sipping an ice cold mango smoothie on a comfy pool chair in my brand new bikini I bought specifically for this trip. Life is good.

"So I've gotta ask," Rose starts out slowly. "What did you do your hair?"

I laugh. When Rose saw me last, my hair was brown. Now it's almost black with blue, pink and purple streaks and bangs hanging low over my eyes.

"I take it you don't like it?" I tease.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Rose tries to be as diplomatic as possible. "I was just trying to understand it."

I laugh and she laughs too and then we lean back so that she summer sun hits us in the face and washes over our shoulders. Life doesn't get much more perfect than this.

I look out at the pool and catch a gorgeous reflection in the rippling water. I lower my sunglasses to get a closer look.

"Who is that?"

Rose follows my gaze to the hot guy with dark hair and tan skin standing on the other side of the pool wearing nothing but black swim trucks. Those abs are ridiculous.

"That's the royal pool boy, Armando," Rose says.

"He works for you?" I question. "How old is he?"

"Eighteen," Rose replies.

I risk another glance across the pool. Armando pulls out a long-handled net and is slicing it through the water. He catches my gaze this time and holds it. I offer a flirty smile and he nods in a way that's formal and sexy all at once. Okay, maybe Costa Luna will be good for more than just my tan and friendship with Rosie.

It's not every day that you get woken up by a splash of sunshine and your best friend saying, "Wakey, wakey Princess Carter. And yes, that's an order."

I groan and cover my head with a pillow. Rose laughs.

"I brought chocolate chip waffles," she says, which is enough to get me out of bed any day.

As I open my eyes, she lifts the canopy surrounding my bed and sits down by my feet, breakfast tray in hand.

Ed stumbles in holding a tripod like a gun and wearing nothing but plaid boxers. "Who's there?"

"Ed, it's just us." I try not to laugh.

"Oh." He looks surprised to see me. "I figured…I mean…there's no way you'd actually be up before nine."

Rosie laughs and I throw a pillow at Ed. It misses him, of course, which is somewhat disappointing considering my softball pitching records in middle school.

Suddenly Ed and Rosie seem to realize at the same time that Ed is standing in the doorway in just his underwear. Ed turns beet red.

"Hi Rosie."

"Good morning Edwin." Rosie fights to keep a straight face.

"I'm going to go put on some clothes," Ed says.

"You should probably do that," Rose agrees.

Ed backs out of the room, then Rose and I hear his pounding footsteps run up the hallway. We both laugh as soon as he's out of earshot.

"It is sweet that he is so protective of you," Rosie observes.

"Yeah, I mean, we're best friends." I shrug as I use the fork and knife on the tray to saw off a section of waffle.

"You're still just friends?" Rosie questions.

"He's dating Brooke now." I make a face.

"The Brooke who was so mean to us when I went to your school?" Rosie frowns.

"One and the same. Apparently she's 'changed.'" I make air quotes.

"Well Ed has good judgment," Rose says. "Maybe she really has changed."

"Ha! Right." I pour myself some orange juice from a crystal pitcher.

"I changed," Rosie points out.

"That's different," I argue, already knowing it's a losing fight.

Rosie's got a heart of gold. She probably would have given Hitler a second chance if he had asked politely. Not me. I would have shot him dead on the spot.


	4. Exploring the City

Chapter 4~

After breakfast in bed, Rose has to go some royal queen stuff, so I decide to take a walk around the palace, explore a little bit. I'm not gonna lie. I'm sort of hoping to run into Armando again. I even put on one of the dresses Mr. Elegante designed, instead of throwing on my usual uniform of jeans and a t-shirt. It's a bright coral color, strapless with a high waist and skirt that goes almost all the way down to my ankles. I feel like a Grecian princess.

The weather outside is a perfect mix of hot and cold. A cool breeze blows across the second floor as I walk across the open corridor, watching the tall palm trees sway in the wind and the tropical birds dive off of the palace roof towards the distant shore.

Downstairs, the kitchen traffic spills into the courtyard, all the cooks pushing carts around and arguing loudly in Portuguese. My growling stomach draws me into the Dining Hall.

It's almost silent inside, in stark contrast to dinner last night where Rosie introduced Ed and me as her honored guests. It seemed like the whole country was there, but Rosie swore it was just her staff and trusted board of advisors. Armando was there too, of course. We kept making eye contact across the room, but I never got an opportunity to talk to him.

"Get a little lost on your way to the pool, _Principessa_?" A rich voice tinted with an Italian accent sends shivers down my spine.

I spin around to find Armando smirking at me. He looks nice in slacks and a polo shirt, but I can't help wishing he was shirtless again.

"I'm sorry." I feel my face heat up. "I got hungry and I wasn't sure when lunch was."

"Lunch is in an hour," Armando says, looking me over with that same amused smirk on his face and twinkle in his delicious chocolate brown eyes. "But I happen to know there's gelato here twenty four hours a day. Care to join me?"

He offers me his arm and I accept, feeling a little silly and overly formal, but maybe that's just the way they do things in Costa Luna. We glide across the stone floor over to the gelato machine in the corner of the room.

"Chocolate, vanilla, pistachio, strawberry or café latte?" he asks.

"Which is the best?" I reply, "…in your opinion."

"Café latte." He starts to fill a bowl with it. "With chocolate." Armando fills the rest of the bowl with chocolate gelato, then slips in a metal spoon and hands it to me.

"I'm Armando, by the way," he shakes my hand, holding my gaze in his.

"Carter," I reply. "Carter Mason." Gosh, I hope I'm not blushing. He has such strong hands. I wish he would hold my hand like this forever. "Friend of Queen Rosi – er – Rosalinda."

"I know who you are," Armando smiles. "I make it my business to know the names of all the pretty girls in the palace."

Okay, now I know I'm blushing. I look away and slip a spoon of gelato into my mouth. He makes himself a bowl of gelato as if he doesn't notice my lame attempt to hide my emotions.

"You were right," I say. "These two are perfect together."

"Light and dark," Armando muses. "Subtlety and power."

He walks outside and I follow him into the courtyard. The sun is high in the sky. It gleams off of Armando's perfect black hair.

"Hey," he says as we finish our gelato. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Don't you have a pool to clean?" I arch a skeptical eyebrow.

"Not until after lunch," he assures me. "And I have a feeling you haven't been outside of the palace walls yet."

"Guilty as charged," I admit.

"Wait here," he says. "I'll be right back."

He takes my bowl and spoon and disappears into the Dining Hall. He reemerges a couple minutes later holding two white helmets.

"How do you feel about Vespas?"

By the time Armando and I return to the palace an hour later, I feel like I've known him my entire life. He was born and raised in Costa Luna. His dad was in charge of cleaning the palace pool and taught Armando, who took over the job as soon as he entered high school. He doesn't plan on being a pool boy forever, though. He's studying hard to get into Costa Luna University in the fall. He wants to be a doctor someday.

Armando parks his Vespa around the back and helps me off.

"I hope you enjoyed our little tour," he says.

"I had a great time," I smile. "Thank you, Armando."

"_Di niente_," he replies. "I wish we could have stayed out longer, but I've got to get to work. Lunch should be over soon, so you should be able to find your friends in the Dining Hall."

He leans in and kisses my cheek. His lips burn like white hot embers on my cheek and I know I'm bright red.

"_Ciao bella,_" Armando says. "See you soon, Carter."

"Yeah, you too," is all I can think of to say back. It feels like a dream. I spent eight years trying to get Donny, the cute popular boy back home, to notice me the way Armando did right away. Someone pinch me. Wait, don't. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.

I take the stairs two at a time, too excited to be all prim and proper and princess-y, the way I normally try to be in the palace. I can't wait to tell Rose all the juicy details of my first date with Armando. I walk into the courtyard and realize all I can hear is the echo of my own name.

"Carter? Carter? Carter?" It bounces off of the palace walls and fills the air.

"I'm right here." I race into the dining hall.

Rose's mom, Doña Sophia Montoya is in the middle of the room, directing the search. She seems relieved to see me.

"Rosalinda, we found her!" Doña Sophia calls out, before turning her attention to me. "Where have you been?"

Rose bursts in before I have a chance to reply.

"Carter! Where were you?" Rose nearly shouts as she runs up to me. "We were worried sick."

I want to tell Rosie all about my adventures with Armando, how it felt flying through the city on the back of his Vespa or how he taught me all about Costa Lunan cuisine and bought me an amazing lunch from a local vendor or how he almost kissed me under that big tree on the edge of the city, but I have a feeling now is not the time.

"Never mind." Rose shakes her head and grabs my arms. "We need to go."

"Go where?" I ask as Rose practically drags me up the stairs.

"The Princess Protection Program has been calling all day," Rose hisses.

My heart drops. "My dad?"

"I don't know. They won't talk to me with you," Rose replies.

There are few times I've ever seen Rosie lose her cool, but she looks so angry right now, I'm honestly afraid of what's coming next. If anything happened to Dad, I don't know what I'd do. He's got to be okay. He just has to.


	5. The PPP

Chapter 5~

I struggle to keep up as Rosie pounds up flights of stairs and races down hallways. Eventually we reach her private suite. Once inside, Rosie heads straight into her bedroom and orders me to close the door. As soon as I do, Rosie walks right up to one of the walls and puts her hand on it. She gestures for me to do the same, so I do so without question, even though the confusion is killing me. There are a series of beeps and tiny lights and then the wall slides open.

"We made some updates to palace security after General Kane tried to take over," Rose explains.

We walk into the hidden room and the wall slams shut behind us. It almost looks like a movie theater inside, but I have a feeling we're not here to watch the new Harry Potter. As soon as we reach the center of the room, the face of Princess Protection Program's director Molly Rogan fills the screen. She doesn't look happy.

"Carter…" she says in that same scolding tone my dad uses, except with a thick Russian accent. "Nice of you to join us."

"Where's my dad?" I blurt out.

"Safe and sound on a top secret mission, as usual," Director Rogan replies.

"Then why did you need me here?" Now I'm really confused.

"We have a mission for you," Director Rogan explains. "Both of you."

I knew Rosie was training as a junior agent too, but I thought that was more of a self-defense thing. They wouldn't actually send us out on a real mission, would they? I don't know much about what my dad does, but I know it involves risking his life on a regular basis. I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet. I would really like to see seventeen.

"There is a small country off of the border of Italy known as Bellissimare," Director Rogan says. "In Bellissimare, a ruler is required to be eighteen years of age before taking the throne. The king and queen of Bellissimare were killed in a tragic accident a couple of years ago, so the queen's sister and her husband took over as the regent rulers until their niece turned eighteen. Princess Megrin is about to celebrate her eighteenth birthday and we have reason to believe that the regent rulers may be planning to have her kidnapped and killed so that they can continue to rule. We need to get her out of the country before they can execute their plan."

"What did you need us to do?" Rosie asks, as if this is already a done deal.

"Wait a second," I argue. "This sounds like a job for my dad or one of the more experienced agents. Why are you sending us?"

"We need someone who can get in and out of Princess Megrin's birthday party undetected," Director Rogan explains. "We need teenage girls. We need you. Your plane leaves tonight. You'll be back day after tomorrow."

"Wait a second," I interrupt. "I just got here. I'm on freakin' vacation! Can't you have one of your other junior agents do it?"

"If there was anyone else we could send, we would," Director Rogan says. "But you two are the one two we trust with such an important mission."

"What are our covers?" Rosie asks. "Who are we supposed to say we are?"

"No covers," Director Rogan replies. "You're on the invite list. Princess Rosalinda and her friend Carter Mason."

"What about Edwin?" Rose questions. "We can't leave him behind."

"Of course." Director Rogan nods. "You can bring him as well, as long as you agree to take the mission."

"Of course we'll take it." Rose sends me a warning glance. "We'll be on that plane tonight."

"Excellent." Director Rogan smiles and then her face disappears from the screen.

"I can't believe you were so rude!" Rose fumes on our way out of the secret room.

"I didn't mean to!" I insist. "Besides, she was the one being rude. I just got here. I've been a junior agent for six months and never once did they take me out of school to go on a mission. No, they wait until I'm on vacation."

"So, they're cutting into your tanning time?" Rose snaps. "Carter, we're talking about life and death here. That girl needs us."

It's different when she puts it that way.

"Where were you today?" Rose suddenly looks suspicious. "I had my entire staff turn the palace inside out looking for you."

"Armando took me on a tour of the city," I explain as nonchalantly as possible. This isn't the way I want to tell Rosie about my date.

"Armando, my pool boy?" Rose stops, shocked.

I nod.

"Oh, I get it now." Rose glares at me. "You don't want to leave cuz you're afraid you'll miss an opportunity to hook up with Armando."

"It's not like that," I argue. "And I didn't mean to go MIA today. It's not my fault my cell phone doesn't work out here."

"Yeah, whatever Carter." Rose storms off.

"What about you?" I run after her. "You're abandoning your entire country."

"It's two days," Rose says. "My mother can take care of everything until I get back. She's done it before."

"What will you tell everyone?"

"That I got invited to a royal birthday party in one of our ally countries and it's very important that I attend, lest I offend them and they go to war with us." Rose rolls her eyes as if the answer was obvious, then speeds up.

"Where are you going?" I try my best to keep up with her.

"To tell Ed to start packing," Rose replies without turning around or slowing down, then adds sarcastically, "I'm sure you'll want to say goodbye to Armando."


	6. Bittersweet Goodbyes

Chapter 6~

I don't go searching for Armando, as much as I want to. I don't start packing either, at least not right away, for fear angry Rosie would still be in the guest suite talking to Ed. I wander through the palace gardens, instead, brushing up on my Italian and mulling over my thoughts until dinnertime when I know everyone would be in the Dining Hall. When I walk past, I hear all the laughter and conversations and catch a glimpse of all the happy royal family and staff enjoying their perfect life and for some reason, I miss Louisiana and Dad and a life where everything was simpler and my biggest concern was what to wear to school. Outside, the sun sinks below the sand, painting the sky in varying shades of pink and purple.

I climb the stairs to the guest suite slowly, part of me wishing I could go down to the Dining Hall and be part of this paradise one last time. It's so much easier not to worry about where Dad is and what next year's gonna be like when I'm eating filet mignon and drinking sparkling grape juice.

As I start putting clothes back from where I took them out less than twenty four hours ago, I wonder if I should get used to living out of a suitcase. I mean how many of these last minute missions does the PPP plan to send Rosie and me on this summer?

"So it's true, then." I don't have to turn around to know who that voice belongs to. "You're leaving us."

"I wish I wasn't," I admit. "I just got here. I'm not ready to leave."

Armando comes into the room and sits down on the bed. "Then don't."

"Rose needs me," I argue. "I can't just not go."

"Ah yes, royal birthday parties," Armando says. "Can't go alone."

"It's …complicated," I offer lamely, coming to sit down next to him on the bed.

All I want to do is beg Armando to come with me, but I can't. I can't even tell him the real reason I'm leaving and I hate it.

"Stay with me," he whispers.

"I can't," I whisper back. "It's only two days. I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll be counting the hours," he promises.

The desire to be with him burns in my fingertips as he takes my hand and I try not to calculate how many hours are in two days.

"I need to pack." I pull my hand from his.

"Let me help you," he offers.

"Okay." I stand up. "What if I hand you stuff and you fold?"

"Sounds like a plan," Armando agrees.

I pull open my t-shirt drawer and rifle through. Nothing screams "Top Secret Mission."

"What are you wearing to the ball?" Armando asks.

"Mr. Elegante made me this gorgeous dress." I run into the closet. When I come back out with the dress, Armando's eyes get huge. It really is an amazing dress. It's strapless and reaches all the way to the floor, starting out deep aqua on top and fading into a mint green. There's this slit in the skirt that shows off my legs, a funny edgy detail that really makes the dress feel more me, rather than Queen Rosie.

"You're gonna look great," Armando assures me.

"Thanks," I smile self-consciously as I zip the garment bag back up.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" he reaches up, locks his arms around my waist playfully and pulls me back down to the bed.

"Stop it!" I kick. "I need to pack."

"But this is more fun," he teases, tickling me.

I scream and try my best to pull away, but since he's holding onto me, I only succeed in pulling us both down, where we lay face to face for what feels like an eternity. I glance down at Armando's lips only to look up and see him staring at mine. His lips are gentle as they brush against mine and mine meet his eagerly in the sweet first kiss of all time. I close my eyes to block out the world as he kisses me again, longer this time, deeper too. This moment is perfect, _perfetto._

Perfect, that is, until the bedroom door slams open.

Armando and I push back and sit up to see Rosie standing in doorway. There's a long angry silence.

"Get out." Rosie's gaze never leaves Armando. "Now."

"_Mi dispiace,_" he whispers in my ear, then kisses my hand and runs out of the room, leaving me with a very angry Rosie.

I have trouble meeting her gaze. "It's not what it looked like."

"I want you out," Rose says slowly and evenly, trying her best to hold in the fury. "We're getting on a plane in two hours and when we get back, I want you to pack your bags and fly home."

"Rosie…" I'm shocked.

"When I was in Louisiana, I did everything I could to make sure I made you and your father proud because I knew my behavior reflected on your family," Rosie explains, her voice tight and tone clipped. "Here in Costa Luna, your actions reflect on me, Carter, and the royal family, and this new you is not someone I want to be represented by."

"Rosie!" I try again, but the hard look in her eyes tells me nothing I say at this point will change anything.

"See you in two hours," Rosie says. "If you're not there, we're leaving without you."

And just like that, she's gone.


	7. Bellissimare

Part 2: Rosie-

Chapter 7~

"What's our mission?" I quiz Ed as I secure the tranquilizer dart shooters concealed in the long gold sleeves of the dress Mr. Elegante designed for me to wear to Princess Megrin's birthday party.

"Get in, blend in, get princess, get out," Ed quotes.

"Perfect," I reply. "Now, let's test the watch cam."

Ed punches a button on his Rolex wrist watch and my face pops up in place of the time.

"All systems are a go," Ed reports.

I've been a queen for roughly six months, but I've been royal my entire life. I've attended a million events like tonight's, dances honoring people I barely know or have never met. It's part of the job. But tonight feels different and not just because Ed looks like a giant American James Bond as he adjusts his bow tie in the hotel mirror. Tonight's not just about networking and preserving alliances. Tonight if I fail, someone will die.

I take one last look in the mirror, making sure all of the weapons on my person are completely out of sight. Mr. Elegante really outdid himself with this dress, especially considering he had about four hours to design and manufacture it and Carter's.

The floor length skirt is a dark cranberry with gold detailing and a wide gold trim around the bottom that coordinates with the gold of the bodice and sleeves. The off-shoulder neckline shows off my pearl necklace nicely. Mother loaned me her gold tiara, the one with the rubies, to go with my dress. I adjust my gold mask one more time, thinking about the last time I wore a mask – Carter's homecoming, where she used the advantage of the disguise to pose as me and save my country. So much has changed since then.

My eyes shift in the mirror and lock with the reflection of Ed's.

He smiles. "You look really pretty, Rosie."

"Thank you." I smile back before adding shyly, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks." Ed adjust the labels on his suit jacket and pulls down the white mask that does unfortunately make him look a little bit like the phantom of the opera. "It's not every day I get to help out on an international top secret rescue mission."

I laugh and for a moment, I really do believe that everything is going to be fine tonight. But that's before Carter stops in the doorway between our rooms, puts her hand on her hip in her slinky gown and navy blue mask and says, "Can we go now?"

It doesn't take a genius to figure out why the PPP thinks the kidnapping will take place tonight. A giant ballroom filled with hundreds of people, all wearing masks. At least twenty of them could disappear and no one would notice.

A doorman wearing a traditional Bellismarian military uniform asks for our names and I reply, "Queen Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore of Costa Luna and my guests, Miss Carter Mason and Mr. Edwin Braun."

The doorman glances at the guest list, then nods and lets us through. I'm sure everyone else has been on that list for months and we were added yesterday, but it doesn't matter. The PPP is just that good. Step One: complete. We're in.

Carter, Ed and I walk down a corridor and down a long, spiraling, carpeted staircase. The ballroom looks like a mix between a giant quinceañera and a wedding reception. The lights are dim and there are balloons everywhere, littering the smooth stone floor and hanging in nets from the murals on the ceiling two stories up. A full band plays a traditional Italian waltz, while young members of royal families from around the globe do their best to mingle.

"We have to wait until after midnight," I whisper. "If the princess goes missing before her speech, we'll never make it out of the country undetected."

"We've got three hours until midnight," Carter complains. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

I grab a goblet of wine from a waiter walking past, "Blend in."

It's been an hour and seventeen minutes. I've danced with nine princes, met fifteen princesses, waltzed with a duke, foxtrotted with a future czar and kept my eye on Princess Megrin the entire time.

The princess wasn't hard to spot. She's wearing the fanciest gown, the highest heels and the largest crown. She's in the center of every crowd, tossing her long blond hair and laughing too loud.

"Do you have a map?" A male voice crackles in my ear via the communication unit installed in my masquerade mask. "I'm getting lost in your eyes."

I scan the ballroom to find Carter conversing with a tall young man with blond hair wearing a black mask. I'm guess from the giant crown on his head that he's a prince.

"Charming." I can imagine Carter faking a smile. "Do cheesy pick-up lines usually score you a dance or were you just hoping I was desperate enough to jump at the chance to dance with a royal?"

The last thing we need to do right now is draw attention to ourselves. I hiss into my comms unit, "Carter, blend!" and then make my way towards Princess Megrin. The princess is on her way to the banquet table for another glass of wine. I do my best to casually intercept her.

"_P__rincipessa Megrin_!" I exclaim with the biggest smile I can muster. "_Tanti auguri_!" A traditional Italian birthday greeting.

I kiss both of her cheeks and she does the same.

"_Mi chiamo Regina Rosalinda da Costa Luna_," I introduce myself.

"_Piacere di conoscerla_," she replies. _Pleased to meet you._

"It's a beautiful party," I continue in Italian.

"_Gratzi,_" she replies, then adds in Italian, "If you think this is pretty, just wait until our coronation next week."

"Our?" I question.

"My twin brother Petros and I," Princess Megrin looks shocked that I don't already know, which she should be.

I continue chatting with her in Italian, while my mind is racing to put together the pieces. This isn't just a mission to rescue a princess. There's a prince in the equation too, a fact conveniently left out of the PPP mission briefing. There's no way Bellisimare's regent leaders would kill Megrin and not Petros. We have to take them both.


	8. Mission Impossible

Chapter 8~

I say goodbye to the princess and head towards where I saw Carter last. As I walk, I whisper into my comms unit, "Change of plans, guys."

Ed appears in front of me out of nowhere. "May I have this dance, your highness?"

"Not now, Ed," I try to walk past him.

"We're supposed to be blending, right?" Ed takes my hand and leads me onto the dance floor.

The band shifts into a traditional Italian ballad as Ed pulls me in close for a good ol' American slow dance. I lean my head onto his shoulder and let him lead.

"What's going on?" he asks, his tone worried, but his posture relaxed.

"There's a prince," I reply, keeping my body language as neutral as his.

"A prince?" Ed whispers back, just as shocked as I am.

"Megrin has a twin brother," I explain in a low voice. "We have to take them both."

"Well, that complicates things," Ed notes as we sway to the music with the other couples.

"We have to tell Carter," I urge.

"Comms," Ed says simply, reminding me that Carter has already heard every word.

I look up and make eye contact with Carter, who's standing across the room, eyes locked on me and Ed. She nods, then disappears into the crowd. Even when we're fighting, Carter and I still read each other's minds.

The band keeps playing and Ed and I keep dancing, fighting to blend in to the crowd of royal teens.

"Why are you dating Brooke?" I ask suddenly. We're in the middle of a high stakes mission with stakes that just got even higher, but suddenly, who Ed's dating has become the most important issue in my mind.

"Brooke bullied Carter for years and hurt both of us when I came to town," I remind Ed. "Why would you date her?"

"She's different now," Ed argues. "She regrets everything she did when she was friends with Chelsea. She just wants to start over, you know?"

"And that's enough?" I question. "Just being sorry for what you did makes you a different person?"

Ed shrugs. "Sometimes."

And he seems to know we're no longer just talking about Brooke. So I lean my head back onto his shoulder and listen to the words of the song and think about what he said. Ed's strong arms are around my waist and I know no matter what happens tonight, Ed will protect Carter and me.

"Carter's lucky to have a friend like you," I say quietly.

"She's lucky to have you too," Ed replies and I know no matter what Carter did, I can't stay mad at her forever.

Suddenly, the mood in the room shifts. The regent queen takes the stage and everything inside of me tenses up. It's almost time for Step Three - Get princess [and prince].

"Welcome to the celebration of my nephew and niece's eighteenth birthday," the regent queen gushes and everyone applauds.

Carter slips in though the crowd to stand next to Ed. I sneak a sideways glance at her to make sure she's ready to go, but Carter's gaze is locked onstage. I look back and realize why. Princess Megrin has just been joined onstage by her twin brother Prince Petros - none other than the prince who tried to woo Carter earlier. This is not going to go over well. And just when I thought our mission couldn't get any harder…

"I am so proud of these two," the regent queen continues. "I have watched them grow up and I know that if their parents could be here today, they would be just as proud as I am."

The regent queen wipes away an imaginary tear.

"She's good," Carter mumbles.

"And the Oscar goes to…" Ed adds under his breath.

"Now it is Bellissimare's tradition to have the birthday royal give a speech as the clock turns midnight and it officially becomes his or birthday," the regent queen explains. "So please help me welcome my niece and nephew, Princess Megrin and Prince Petros, your future king and queen."

The regent queen steps back and the two royals take the microphone. Their speech fades into background noise as I scan the room for the easiest exit and try to re-work our plan. I do not even have to look at Ed and Carter to know that they're doing the same.

"It is such an honor to be able to rule this country which I love so much. I have waited my whole life for this and to be able to share the throne with my brother is even more special," Princess Megin is saying and Carter is rolling her eyes.

Yes, we all know Carter would rather be back in my palace kissing my pool boy, but she can at least try to blend and pretend she's enjoying the speeches.

Then Prince Petros takes the microphone from his sister and I watch his eyes scan the crowd. He finds Carter and winks. She fakes a smile and waves, then shoots me a death glare. She is never going to forgive me for dragging her to this thing.

The clock strikes midnight just as Petros is telling a funny story about him and his sister trying to prank their tutor by switch places when they were younger. The entire ballroom breaks into a traditional Italian birthday song. I join in and Ed and Carter do their best to lip-synch along.

"I hope you all have a lovely time tonight," the regent queen steps up to center stage again. "Thank you again for coming and make sure to give the prince and princess your sincerest birthday wishes."

"Carter, lure Petros away from everyone else," I bark into my comms unit as the crowd disperses. "Ed, stand guard."

Carter groans, but doesn't argue. I look around in time to see Megrin disappear into the bathroom, which makes sense considering how much wine she's been drinking. I waste no time running after her, feeling the time tick away as I do. We've got only a few minutes to get both royals isolated and try to convince them to trust us before the regent king and queen realize something is wrong and go looking for them. Mission impossible here we come.


	9. Clock is Ticking

Chapter 9~

"Princess Megrin?" I ease the bathroom door open to find the princess in the middle of the huge elegant bathroom in front of one of the massive mirrors, smoothing her hair and reapplying her lipstick.

She looks startled when I enter, then she recognizes me and relaxes. "Queen Rosalinda."

"Are we alone?" I ask as calmly as possible. The princess nods.

I reach behind me to lock the door and Megrin's eyes get huge.

"There are a whole palace full of guards trained to recognized the sound of my voice." Megrin starts to panic. "All I have to do is scream."

"I need you to trust me," I say slowly, never once breaking eye contact. "Six months ago, my country was under attack and the Princess Protection Program came to my rescue. I'm here to do the same for you."

"I'm not in danger," she insists. Her eyes flicker to the door. I'm running out of time.

"The Princess Protection Program had reason to believe your regent rulers may be seeking to make their temporary rule a permanent one," I explain.

"You're crazy," Megrin insists. "My aunt and uncle would never hurt me or my brother."

I don't blame her. I wouldn't believe me either, especially not without solid evidence.

"We have intelligence from inside the palace," I tell her. "Someone who knows you and is desperate to protect you believed you were in danger enough to call us."

"Who?" Megrin demands.

"I don't know," I'm ashamed to admit. The PPP didn't tell me that part.

"So you expect me just believe you?" Megrin crosses her arms.

"No." Carter's voice is both in my ear via comms and behind me as the locked door jiggles and swings open. "But maybe you'll believe him."

I jump in front of the princess to block her way of escape and then face the intruders. It's Carter and Prince Petros, who's no longer wearing his mask. His eyes are really blue.

Carter's holding a key ring full of keys ranging in shape and size. She sort of tosses Petros into the girls' bathroom then closes and locks the door again behind all of us.

Megrin looks at Carter, then Petros and looks a lot like a cornered puppy dog.

"_Mi dispiace, sorella_." Petros rushes to Megrin's side. "There's no time to explain. You'll just have to trust me when I tell you to go with Rosalinda and Carter. You'll be safe."

Megrin clutches her brother's hands. "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to," he says and I realize why the PPP didn't tell us to save the prince. We're not supposed to.

"If they're trying to kill me, they'll kill you too," Megrin says, tears running down your face.

Carter's already half out of her dress, revealing the short black dress underneath.

"Better one of us dead than both," Petros replies softly.

"Don't be stupid, we're taking you both." Carter rolls her eyes as she pulls off her long white gloves.

"You can't," Petros argues, turning his attention to Carter and me.

"We are," I say, shocking Carter by backing her up. "No arguments. We're almost out of time."

I reach under my skirt and dislodge a secured bottle of spray-on hair color. Carter grabs a white towel off of one of the bathroom shelves and throws it around Megrin's shoulders while I spray down the princess' long blond hair, turning her temporarily into a brunette like us.

"We don't have a disguise for you," I apologize to the prince as Carter helps Megrin into Carter's dress.

"This is fine." Petros grabs the towel and hair color and makes himself a brunette too before stashing his crown in one of the bathroom cabinets.

"You need to hurry," Ed's voice crackles in my ear. "The regent queen's looking for the twins."

"There's a helicopter waiting for us outside, but we have to go now," I announce to the bathroom makeover crew.

Carter hands Megrin the plain navy blue mask instead of Megrin's elaborate gold one and Megrin pulls on Carter's gloves to hide her royal signet ring.

Petros drops his ring into one of his boots, then nods at me. "Let's go."


	10. Under Fire

Chapter 10~

Infiltrating the party was easy. Disappearing is a piece of cake in a sea of teens wearing masks. Ed was right. The regent queen is making her way around the ballroom asking people if they've seen the royal twins. Everyone so far has said no, thank goodness. As soon as the queen tracks the princess back to the bathroom, she'll find Megrin's gown and know something's wrong.

"Megrin?" The queen calls and the princess' head swerves in her direction.

Ed spins Megrin around with one hand to cover the blunder and the princess plays along, hiding in plain sight on the edge of the dance floor. Carter and Petros are heading for the rear exit as casually as possible, a good plan if it wasn't for the regent queen headed their way.

"Carter, regent alert," I hiss into the comms unit as I rifle through the rich food on the refreshment table, trying to blend in.

I cast a casual glance over my shoulder in time to see Petros push Carter up against a pillar and plant a big one on her. Smooth. But effective. The queen walks right past them.

As soon as the queen ducks into the bathroom, Carter, Petros, Ed, Megrin and I sprint for the exit. The door shuts behind us and we start running as fast as humanly possible down the sloping hallway. Megrin pauses to take off her high heels and I stop too, but Ed pushes me.

"Go!" he shouts, so I keep running.

Suddenly our path is blocked by a group of four well-armed guards with good-sized guns. We screech to a halt. Carter glances at me, the message clear: _Fight or flight? _I'm not sure yet.

"Is this the way outside?" I ask in a floaty voice that suggests I may have had one too many glasses of wine. "Me and my friends just need some fresh air." I stumble for effect and Ed is there to support me, like I knew he would.

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your masks," one of the guards says.

Carter, Ed and I remove our masks right away. With a dubious glance in our direction. Megrin and Petros start to do the same. I trigger the tranquilizer dart launchers in my sleeve and send two of the guards into an instant nap, while a well-aimed kick from Carter disarms one of the guards. Her steel-toed pump flies off of her foot and knocks the gun out of the hands of the last guard, then I stun them both before they have time to recover.

"Run!" I shout and the five of us take off down the hallway at breakneck speed.

Ed hears the gunfire before I do and shoves me to the ground. I hit the tile in time to see Petros push Carter and Megrin down as well. As we crawl towards the exit, I shoot as many darts backwards as possible.

There's a break in the fire. Hopefully my darts took out enough guards for now. We scramble to our feet again, never once slowing down. My feet hurt and my head is pounding, but there's no time to really process any of it.

We reach the exit door and Carter scrambles for the key.

"There's no time!" Ed yells as the footsteps pound behind us.

Carter rips off what looks like a small round tablet, yells "Take cover!," sticks it to the door and ducks as the door is blown open. We run through the smoking debris towards the waiting helicopter.

The helicopter blades slice the air and make enough noise to block out the sounds of the guns until an army of bullets whiz through my skirt past my bullet-proof undergarments and another one hits Petros in the arm. Petros stumbles and still the shots keep coming. Carter pulls out a pistol armed with tiny stun darts and shoots at the guards while Ed and I help the prince and princess into the helicopter.

Petros cradles his arm and grits his teeth as he slides all the way to the end of the tiny bench inside the helicopter, his face a mask of pain.

"It's gonna be okay," I promise. "We'll get you out of here in no time."

Ed gives Carter a boost, then jumps inside himself and reaches back to give me a hand up, just as the nearest guard grabs my ankle. I kick him off with a stiletto heel to the face. Ed and Carter drag me inside the helicopter and slam the door after me, slamming the door on my dress in the process. I wince as I hear the fabric tear, but it doesn't matter. We're all here and we're all safe.

The hardest part is over, I remind myself as we take off into the night. So why don't I feel like exhaling?


	11. Questions & Answers

Chapter 11~

Inside, the helicopter is tiny and cramped and Petros is losing a lot of blood. Megrin pulls off Carter's long white glove and knots it over the wound while I urge the pilot to fly faster.

"It's gonna be okay," Megrin mutters in Italian, smoothing back her brother's hair and crying hard.

"They…didn't…stop…" Petros says between pained breaths. Megrin looks confused.

"The guards," Carter explains. "They knew we had you two with us, but they still shot. They didn't care. They wanted both of you dead."

The rest of the ride to headquarters is hauntingly silent, save Megrin's crying and Petros' heaving breathing and masked gasps of pain.

The pilot drops us off on a tiny, seemingly deserted island and flies away. Ed and Megrin help Petros along the beach as I lead the way, since I'm the only one who's been here before.

The entrance to the PPP headquarters is almost completely hidden under vines and various greenery. Carter and I put our hands on the smooth elevator doors and the elevator announces, "Door opening" as the doors slide open. Once we're all inside, the doors close again with an accompanying announcement.

As the elevator sinks slowly, an entire wall lights up and the face of our director fills the screen. I watch her take in our motley crew - Ed in his dishelmed tuxedo stained with blood from the prince's gunshot wound; Carter in her little skintight black dress, hair falling out of the perfect bun on the side of her head; Princess Megrin without her crown, tear streaked face, in the torn remains of Carter's dress, blood across the skirt, the brown beginning to bleed from her blond hair; Petros with a dark red glove tied around his arm, barely standing, even with Megrin and Ed's support; and me, with my skirt full of bullet holes and an uneven edge thanks to an unfortunate run-in with a helicopter door - and smiles.

"Relax children," Director Rogan says. "You are now under the safe custody of the International Princess Protection Program."

The elevator stops and announces, "Level C: Security."

This is Ed's stop. Since he isn't an agent, he doesn't have the clearance to go with us any further. He'll be debriefed and then detained until we're ready to leave again.

Ed tips an imaginary hat to us and steps through the sliding doors.

"I see our prince needs medical assistance," Director Rogan observes as our elevator continues its slow descent into the heart of the agency. "We will see to that right away."

"Thank you," Petros says as the doors slide open again and he stumbles through.

Megrin looks smaller somehow without her brother by her side. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Welcome Princess Megrin," Director Rogan smiles as the elevator sinks some more.

"What is going on?" Princess Megrin asks. "Where am I? Where did you take my brother? When can I go home?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid," Director Rogan admits. "Princess Protection is a four stage program - Extraction, Transition, Transformation and Relocation. Our job is to keep you hidden until it is safe to return you to your own country and there's no telling how long that will be."

Megrin looks at Carter and me uncertainly. I wish I could tell her everything was alright, that she can trust the PPP with her life, but in lieu of recent events, I am not even sure I trust them.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll explain everything?" Director Rogan suggests as the elevator doors slide open for the last time.

We walk through into the operational heart of the PPP, where a black and pink clad Director Rogan stands at the helm of a giant room filled with state of the art equipment. There are some of the latest computers here as well as the most up-to-date global positioning systems. It's like getting a glimpse of the future.

"Welcome." Director Rogan approaches us with open arms. "We are so glad you are here."

Carter narrows her eyes. "Yeah, me not so much. What the hell is going on?"

I shoot Carter a warning glare. "We would like to speak with you, Director, as soon as possible."

"Ana?" Director Rogan claps her hands. "Take Princess Megrin and show her around please."]

Director Rogan's assistant takes Megrin by the hand and leads her away. I hate letting her out of my sight, but the princess is no longer my responsibility.

Once Megrin is gone, Director Rogan turns to us. "Let's take a walk."

She takes off briskly, leaving Carter and me struggling to keep up. A long night with less than an hour of sleep in a cramped helicopter will do that to a girl."

"I suppose you are wondering why I didn't tell you about the prince," Director Rogan says almost smugly, like she was just waiting for us to ask.

"Well I guess now that you mention it…" Carter says sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"We are the Princess Protection Program," Director Rogan says as if we don't know. "We rescue princesses, not princes. We couldn't very well tell you to rescue him without breaking about a hundred of our bylaws."

"So you expect us to let an innocent person die because of some stupid bylaw?" Carter demands.

"No, of course not." Director Rogan meets Carter's gaze coolly. "We trusted you two would do the right thing."

"You were willing to bet his life on hope and intuition?" Carter narrows her eyes.

"Ever since you came to us, Carter, you've been, well…" Director Rogan purses her lips. "…rules optional. I sent you on this mission because I knew you would make the right choice regardless of your orders."

Carter frowns as if she's not sure whether or not that was a compliment. Frankly, I'm not sure either.

Director Rogan leads us down a long escalator into a sort of waiting room filled with Majors like Carter's father and princesses from all around the world, then into the transformation section of headquarters. Carter and I are surrounded now by girls getting haircuts and manicures and completely new wardrobes. It brings back a flood of memories.

Megrin is sitting in one of the swivel chairs next to her brother, who has his arm in a sling. They both have their head in a sink while a group of stylists wash out the temporary hair color.

"Where are you sending them?" I ask.

"Australia," Director Rogan replies. "They will be posing as Grecian tourists."

Carter raises a skeptical eyebrow, but thankfully keeps quietly.

Ana rushes up to Director Rogan and whispers something in her ear. The director nods. "Carter and Rosalinda, you are needed on Level C with Ed to complete the debriefing process."

I'm reluctant to leave Megrin again, but she's with her brother, so she should be okay…right?


	12. Signed, Sealed and Delivered

Chapter 12 (Carter) ~

There are many things I imagined about my first trip to Australia. I dreamed about snorkeling with clown fish in the Barrier Reef and taking touristy pictures in front of the Opera House and tanning in my favorite bikini on the beach in Sydney. None of these scenarios involved dropping off Prince Full of Himself and his spoiled sister.

"Admit it." Petros slides in next to me in the cramped helicopter. "You're gonna miss me."

"Ha!" I roll my eyes. "You wish."

"So you didn't dream about me last night?" Petros cocks a skeptical eyebrow.

"Ew, gross!" I try not to gag. "I told you, I'm in a relationship."

"Right." Petros crosses his arms and leans back. "The convenient boyfriend."

Speaking of Armanda, I'm currently counting down the seconds until I can see him again. It's been way too long. I miss his touch and the way he says my name and the rich dark cologne he wears. It sucks that I'll only get a few hours with him before Rosie ships me back to Louisiana. There were a couple times during the trip that I thought she might change her mind, but she seemed pretty pissed after I went off on Director Rogan. She's barely spoken to me since.

"Hey!" I yell up at the pilot. "Are we there yet?"

"Carter!" Rosie looks mortified, but the pilot chuckles.

"Two more minutes, miss."

Petros shakes his head. "Shame. Barely enough time for a decent goodbye kiss."

"If you touch me, I swear to God-" A million different endings swirl through my head, but Rosie's warning glare keeps them all inside.

Ed looks over at Petros. "Hey man, maybe you should lay off."

Petros shakes his head and mutters something in Italian. Megrin giggles. I start to count down the seconds from a minute and a half under my breath.

"Ninety, Eighty-nine, eight-eight, eight-seven…"

"We're here," the pilot announces as the helicopter circles the landing pad below.

I flash Petros a triumphant smile. "Signed, sealed and delivered."

"Are we supposed to be alone?" Ed asks.

"Yes…" Rosie says slowly. "Why?"

"Cuz I think we have company," he replies.

We all turn around to see a fleet of royal Bellissimare planes behind us.

"They must have put a tracker on the helicopter," I realize.

"And the cloaking device on the PPP island kept them from following us there," Rosie finishes for me. "They must have found us again when we took off for Australia."

"What do we do?" Petros asks.

Ed is already ahead of us. "How do you feel about parachutes?"

"There's only three," Megrin points out as Ed pulls them out from underneath the seats.

"We'll double up," I say. "Megrin and Ed, Rosie and Petros. I'll be with the pilot."

"I've got my own," the pilot says. "I'll be the last to jump."

I glance over the group again. Petros winks at me when I look over at him, but I pretend not to see. There's no way in hell I'm jumping out of a helicopter strapped to his chest. Megrin and Rosie are already pulling on their black bullet-proof coveralls.

"Ed on your own," I modify the plan. "Petros and Megrin, me and Rose."

Ed pulls out the rest of the equipment while Megrin helps me into my coveralls and Rose presses a bunch of buttons on her watch.

"Don't jump until I give the word," she orders.

As I pull on my helmet and protective goggles, my heart pounds. This is crazy. We could all die. The pilot veers away from the Australian coast back towards the ocean. The royal planes follow.

"So they want us alive now?" Megrin questions.

"By the power invested in me by the Bellissimare royal family, I order you to land," a booming voice announces from one of the planes.

When our helicopter doesn't respond to the order, the planes start shooting at us.

"Are you kidding me?" I groan. Like we needed this mission to get any harder.

We all pull on our harnesses and hook onto our partner's harness. Rosie pushes a few more buttons on her watch as the pilot tries his best to navigate out of the line of fire.

"We jump in 3-2-"

Ed throws open the helicopter door and we throw ourselves out of it like idiots. Gravity smacks us in the face and we fall like stones towards the giant ocean. The planes start shooting at us instead of the helicopter and Ed yells, "Parachute!"

Rosie yanks on our ripcord and a huge parachute shoots out in time to slow our fall and make us a much easier target for the royal shooter planes. Our parachutes are riddled with holes within seconds. I've never wanted to underwater so bad before.

I look down to see the blue rushing up to meet us and brace myself for the impact.


	13. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea

Chapter 13~

The water's much warmer than I expected. I wish I had a chance to enjoy it, maybe with a snorkel or scuba diving gear. Preferably not while being shot at. Up above us, the pilot finally parachutes into the sea, leaving an unmanned helicopter for the Bellissimareans to deal with while we make our getaway.

We all ditch our parachutes as quickly as possible and dive into the waiting PPP submarine. Hopefully the giant parachutes will camouflage our escape from the planes above the water. By the time we're all safely inside, I feel like my lungs are about to explode. I collapse to the submarine floor, coughing hard. Within seconds, Petros is kneeling on the floor beside me and pounding my back until the air rushes back into my lungs. It's so nice to be alive.

"Thanks," I offer weakly to Petros as Ed closes the hatch.

"No problem," he replies quietly. Our eyes meet for a second and I think for a fleeting moment that if we had met any other way, maybe at school in Lousiana, we might have been friends.

Rosie presses a couple buttons and the sub sinks deeper into the ocean, carrying us away from the danger above. In the corner, Megrin is crying and Petros goes over to her and holds her, doing his best to comfort her. It would be sweet, if it wasn't Petros.

Director Rogan's face fills the front window. "Junior Agent Rosalinda, Carter, do you copy?"

"We're here." I join Rosie in front of the screen.

"What happened?" Director Rogan demands.

"Your security team forgot to debug our helicopter," I snap.

Director Rogan looks surprised. "You were followed."

"Oh, don't forget about the part where we had to jump out of a helicopter while being shot at," I chime in. "That was my favorite."

"I'm sorry, girls," Director Rogan apologizes. "But you made it out alive?"

"Surprisingly yes," I reply, trying to ignore Rosie's piercing glare. I don't think she appreciates my sarcasm.

"We're going to have to make arrangements for the twins to be placed in a different country," Director Rogan muses.

No, duh.

"And until then?" Rosie questions.

"They'll have to go home with you," Director Rogan says as if it was obvious.

"Home with me? To Costa Luna?" Rosie asks in shock.

"Of course," Director Rogan says. "You got them safely out of the country, guided them through the transition and transformation stage, and now rescued them from a full-scale attack. I can't imagine anywhere safer for them to be than with you and Carter."

"What do we tell people?" I frown.

"They're students from Greece with a summer exchange program," Director Rogan replies.

Rosie and I exchange glances.

"And you're sure about this?" I ask slowly.

"As sure as I've been about anything," Director Rogan replies. "We'll be in touch."

Her face fades from the screen and then we're alone.

Ed and the pilot are bent over the control panel, trying to figure out how the sub works. Ed looks over at us and grins. He's having the time of his life. I'm sure this will all make a great plot for one of his movies someday.

"Where to, Captain?" Ed asks Rosie.

She looks at me and sighs. "Costa Luna."

Petros meets my eyes and grins. I shake my head. Thank goodness I'm only staying in Costa Luna long enough to pack my bags and get as far away as possible from this creep.

Even in our super high tech PPP sub, it'll still be an extra day's journey to Costa Luna. Watching the water outside got old after the first few hours. It's starting to feel like we're trapped down here, under hundreds of feet of water, away from people and any sign of life besides the fish floating past. The sub is tricked out with everything we could ever need – food, video games, internet – but that all got old pretty fast.

"Hey Bait Girl."

I look up to see Ed smiling down at me. I scoot over so he can sit next to me on the tiny bench.

"I'm killing Petros on the Wii," Ed says. "You should come watch."

"Victory doesn't count when your opponent is suffering from a gunshot wound," I point out.

"I didn't see that in the Wii rulebook." Ed frowns. When I don't do much more than crack a half smile, he nudges me. "Lighten up! We're almost home."

"You mean Costa Luna," I correct him. "Which is no longer my summer home, as Rose made quite clear before we left."

"She could still change her mind," Ed argues.

"Yeah right." I roll my eyes. "Since when has the great Queen Rosalinda ever changed her mind about anything?"

"She changed her mind about you," Ed points out. "And your dad and Lake Monroe High and Louisiana."

I glare at him in that way that means I know he's right and I hate it. He laughs.

"Give Rose a chance," he suggests. "She'll come around."

"What have I possibly done to earn back her respect?" I ask.

"Are you kidding?" Ed exclaims. "Did you see the way you kicked butt at that Masquerade Ball? Or the way you jumped out of that helicopter like a boss? You've been amazing this entire mission. We couldn't have done any of this without you and trust me, Rose knows that."

Somehow I doubt it, but it still sounds nice.

Ed stands up. "If you change your mind, I'll still be murdering the prince in the next room. You're welcome to join us anytime."

"Thanks, Ed." I smile up at him. He really has been such a good friend through all this. I'm sure it's way more than he signed up for, but he's making the best of it.

Rosie is alone by the controls and I can't help but think about what Ed said. Rosie always seem to know what to do. She's also so confident and poised, but right now she looks a lot more like a little girl who misses her mom. I get up and walk over, then slide into the seat next to her.

"Hey," I say softly.

"Crazy, isn't it?" She says without looking at me. "We left Costa Luna for a straightforward Princess Protection mission and ended up in a submarine in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"Yeah," I reply. "Crazy."

"You and Petros got pretty close at that Masquerade Ball," Rose glances at me. I can't tell if she's joking or serious.

"Yeah, well, don't worry." I try to laugh. "I told him I'm in a relationship."

"Are you?" Rose asks and this time, there's no doubt she's serious.

"Rose…" I feel myself tense up.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight," Rosie says. "All I mean is that, I get it, you and Armando went on a romantic tour of the kingdom and kissed a couple times, but did he ever officially ask you out? Did he use the words girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"I guess not," I admit.

"Just be careful," Rose says, then looks right at me. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

I don't know what to say. After all I've done to make Rosie's life a living hell these past few days, she's still looking out for me. That's love. I just don't know if I deserve it.


	14. Bittersweet Hello

Chapter 14~

A ship meets us about ten miles from Costa Luna. I guess the PPP figured it would be less suspicious if we sailed in a on a royal ship, rather than the top secret PPP submarine. They even brought us a change of clothes, so we can look somewhat presentable when we sail into town.

Doña Sophia is there to welcome us when we sail into the harbor. She and Rosie hug for a long, long time once we get off the ship. I can't help but wish my dad was here. Doña Sophia shakes Megrin and Petros's hands and welcomes them to Costa Luna in Italian. The twins respond eagerly, excited to be speaking their native tongue. It just makes me think of Armando, which makes me anxious to get to the palace and see him before I leave. Doña Sophia gives me a hug and says that she's glad I'm safe.

Eventually, we all pile into the car and drive to the palace. I'm on the edge of my seat the entire time, doing my best to will time to go faster, not that it actually listens to me. When we pull into the wide driveway in front of the palace, a group of Costa Lunan subjects and palace servants stand there waiting for us, but Armando's not there. As soon as the car stops, I burst out and run through the crowd into the palace. I run through hallways and corridors looking for Armando, until I spot him by the pool with the pool net in hand. He looks even hotter than before in a tight white v-neck and black shorts. I swear he got even more tan and muscular while I gone, which I didn't think was possible.

"Carter!" he smiles wide when he sees me, throwing aside the pool net. I run into his arms and he picks me up and spins me around, then sets me on the ground and kisses me headlong. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, my body folding into his. The past four days just fade away.

"I told you I'd come back," I say breathlessly when we stop kissing.

"I knew you would." He smiles at me and I swoon. "How was your trip?"

"Eh…" I shrug. "I just wanted to come back to be with you."

"Well, I'm glad you're back," he says. "I missed you like crazy."

"I missed you too," I promise.

"Hey, I know you have to leave soon, but I have to get back to work, so I will catch you later. Maybe some gelato by the pool?"

"Sounds great," I say as he takes my hand and swings it back and forth. "I'm really glad you didn't get fired. I was worried."

"I've been working here much too long to be fired over something so stupid," he assures me. "We'll just have to be more…" he lets his fingers trace the side of my face. "…discreet."

He presses his lips against my forehead and then picks up the pool net and goes back to scooping dead insects out of the water. I start to walk away and notice Petros for the first time, leaning against the wall, half hidden in the shadows, just staring at us. I walk over to him, against my better judgment.

"So that's the infamous boyfriend," Petros says.

"I told you he was real." I cross my arm and smile smugly.

"Your best friend's pool boy?" Petros questions. "Surely you could do better."

"It's just a summer job," I argue. "He's headed to university in the fall."

"To study what?" Petros laughs. "The science of chlorine?"

"Believe it or not, I actually have better things to do than stand here talking to you," I snap. "Enjoy your stay at the palace."

Surprisingly, he doesn't try to stop me from leaving. I guess he figures he still has a couple more hours to torture me.

The blue room looks the same as when I left it, just a lot cleaner. The bed's made, the closet's picked up and the floor is clear. So this is what having a maid feels like. I could get used to this.

The suitcase I took to Bellissimare is sitting on the bed. I pull out all the dirty clothes and shove them down the laundry chute. Next is the closet, where I do my best to separate the clothes I brought from the ones Mr. Elegante made me. A tear falls onto my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away. This is my fault. If I had acted a little more like a princess, I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Hey." Rose eases open the door and walks in. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

I wipe away another stupid tear. "Don't worry. I'll be out of your hair by dinner."

"You're leaving?" Rosie frowns.

"You told me I had to." I rub away a trail of tears.

"That was before this whole mess with the twins," Rosie laughs. "You can't leave now! I need you!"

I'm having trouble wrapping my brain around what she's saying.

"Yes, I'm still mad at you for hooking up with Armando." Rosie sits down on the bed. "But you heard Director Rogan. We make a great team, you and I _together._"

I start to tear up again, but for a completely different reason this time. Rosie gets up and hugs me.

"You're my best friend, Carter," she says. "I may get mad at you for making out with my pool boy or mouthing off to our boss, but in the middle of a crisis, I know you've got my back."

"Yeah, you too," I offer lamely.

Rose laughs. "Try and get some sleep. I know there wasn't too much of that to be had on this trip. I'll catch up with you later."

"Are you gonna go take a nap too?" I ask.

Rosie shakes her head. "I've got four days of official queen business to catch up on. I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while."

"Alright." I crack one of my first real smiles in days. "I'll see you later."

"See ya," Rosie says as she leaves. She stops in the doorway. "Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."


	15. Welcome Back to the Palace

Chapter 15~

As I roll over in my big comfy bed, every muscle in my body screams out in protest. I've never been so sore in my entire life. I guess running in heels, parachuting out of helicopters and sleeping in a tiny submarine bunk can do that to you. I squint at the clock. 5:15. Just enough time for a nice hot shower before dinner.

The shower in the bathroom is amazing, state of the art complete with mini-computer controls for everything from the temperature of the water to the functions of the shower head. I climb inside and sigh as the jets of hot water hit my muscles. Then I pull my hair out of the messy bun and let the hot water rinse out all the grime and the hair dye we used to cover up the colored parts of my hair. We figured it would be easier for me to blend in if no one remembered me and people were bound to remember the girl with brightly colored hair. It's nice to have my blue, pink and purple streaks back. I've missed them.

After my shower, I pull my hair back in a ponytail and go rummaging through the huge walk-in closet for something to wear. I settle on a summer dress in Caribbean Blue, light and airy so it doesn't cling too tight to my sore muscles. I surprise myself but putting on a necklace and earrings too. This being in a relationship thing is turning me into such a girl!

I glide down to the Dining Room in flat sandals. I don't think my feet, ankles or calves would ever forgive me if I wore heels tonight. Ed is the first one to see me and he waves me over to a round table covered in a starch white table cloth, shiny metal silverware and fine china. My, have I missed meal time at the palace.

Petros and Megrin are at the table too, but I have to do a double-take to recognize them with their "Greek" hair – Petros' is super dark in stark contrast to his blue eyes and Megrin's normally curly blond hair is straight and more caramel colored. I hug Megrin and ask her how she's enjoying her stay so far in Costa Luna. She admits she's spent most of the day sleeping, like me. I don't even bother talking to Petros. I just go straight to my seat next to Ed.

"You look nice." Ed smiles.

"Thanks." I smile back. "Where's Rosie?"

"Sitting with her mom." Ed points at the royal table at the center of the room where Rosie's sitting with Doña Sophia and the rest of her advisors.

"So…I'm guessing you're here to stay," Ed questions.

"Yeah," I say quietly. "Rose says she needs me here to help keep an eye on the twins."

Ed smirks as if to say, "I told you so" and I hit him.

"What happens to your hair?" Petros asks me, wrinkling his nose like he smells something bad. "It looks like a bunch of colors got in a fight and threw up on it."

"I think it's hot," a deep voice with an Italian accent interrupts.

Armando slips into the seat next to me and leans in to kiss me on the cheek. _"Ciao bella."_

I blush. "Ciao." He smells wonderful, like after shave.

"Is this guy giving you trouble?" Armando asks about Petros.

"No." I shoot Petros a glare. "He was just messing around."

"_Ciao signoro." _Petros offers his hand for a handshake without a second thought as to whether or not Greek exchange students should be fluent in Italian. _"Mi chiamo—"_

"Peter," I interrupt quickly. "And his sister, Meg."

Armando shakes both of their hands.

"They're Greek exchange students joining us for a couple weeks this summer." The cover story slips right off of Ed's tongue.

"_Piacere di conoscerla."_ Armando nods to Petros and Megrin. "Your Italian is remarkable."

"Studied it in school for many years," Petros semi-lies. "Italian and English."

"Well, I hope you got high marks in both," Armando says, clearly impressed. "Will you two be joining us for Carter's birthday ball?"

"Birthday ball?" Petros arches a dark eyebrow in my direction.

"It's this party Rosie insisted on throwing for me." I wave it off. "It's no big deal."

"When is it?" Petros asks.

"In a little under a month, right?" Armando looks to me for confirmation.

Petros smirks. "I'll be there."

All conversations are brought to a halt by the clinking of silverware on glass. Queen Rosalinda stands.

"My beloved people, it is an honor and a blessing to be back here in Costa Luna. My time abroad was quite enjoyable, but it is nothing compare to being home with all of you."

The Dining Hall fills with applause.

"The people of Bellissimare send their warmest greetings," Rose continues. Petros and Megrin share a smirk.

Armando leans over to me. "I still don't know where that is."

"Off of the East border of Italy on the Adriatic Sea," Megrin snaps.

Armando puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Now I have no excuse."

"I would like to propose a toast to my friends from Greece, Meg and Peter, who will be staying with us for a while," Rosie continues, raising her glass towards our table. Megrin and Petros stand and wave.

"To Meg and Peter," Rose says.

"To Meg and Peter," the Dining Hall echoes, raising their glasses too.

Everyone taps their glasses against each other's. Ed taps his against mine and then I tape mine against Armando's before taking a sip of the sparking cranberry juice.

As if the toast was a signal, waiters pour out of the kitchen balancing silver trays filled with plates of grilled citrus salmon, rice pilaf and steamed broccoli. My mouth waters.

"Where in Greece are you from?" Armando asks Megrin and Petros as we eat.

"Athens," Megrin replies at the same time Petros says, "Santorini." They stare at each other in panic for a second.

"We were born in Athens," Petros says quickly. "But we grew up in Santorini."

Armando nods, satisfied and even I have to admit that was a nice save.

"How's everyone enjoying your dinner?" Rosie stops by our table.

"Everything is divine," Petros replies.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Kiss up.

"Carter?" Rose puts her hand on my shoulder. "You've got a video call."

"Dad?" I stand up in a hurry, knocking over my chair.

Rosie hands me the small video screen and I rush outside into the balmy night.


	16. Molten Lava Cake and Vodka

Chapter 16~

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading faithfully! Don't forget to post a review and let me know what couple(s) you're shipping right now :) I love hearing what you guys think. Thanks again. Enjoy!

The sun is starting to set, coloring the island in shades of purple, pink and orange. But I barely even notice the beautiful night. I tip up the tiny screen in my hand instead to see a familiar smiling face. I can see the faded sign for "Joe's Bait Shop" in the background and can't help but feel a pang of homesickness.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Pal. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Pretty good. I heard about your big mission. Director Rogan couldn't stop raving about how you and Rosie handled the whole thing like professionals. You might want to scale back on the sarcasm, though." He cracks a knowing grin.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." I blush.

"I'm proud of you, Pal."

"Thanks, Dad." That means a lot coming from him. "How is…everything?" I finish lamely, not sure how to ask what I want to know.

"Everything is good," he answers. "I had a short mission in Mongolia, but I'm back in Louisiana now."

"Cool." I force a smile. Sounds like life without Carter is going just fine.

"Thought about what you want for your birthday?" Dad asks.

"You," I reply honestly.

Dad looks sad. "You know I wish I could, Pal. But everything's fine with Rosie and her mom?"

"Yeah, Dad, everything's good."

"Glad to hear it."

"Hey Carter." Armando joins me outside. "You're gonna miss the Molten Lava Cake."

"Who's that?" Dad asks.

My face turns bright red. "Just a friend."

"Well, it sounds like you have to go," Dad says. "Wouldn't want to keep that cake waiting." He winks. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I don't wanna say okay, because it's not. I don't want to let him go because I may never get him back. Still I smile and through the lump in my throat say, "Sounds good. Talk to you soon."

"Love you, Carter."

"Love you too, Dad."

And then his face fades from the screen and I try my hardest not to cry.

"Hey." Armando comes up and slips his arm around me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nod.

Armando pulls me in for a side hug and I lean my head on his shoulder. He leans down a lays a lingering kiss on my lips, then says, "Your dad will be fine. It's gonna be okay."

"I know," I lie, then pull away from the hug, grab his hand loosely and pull him towards the Dining Hall. "Let's go eat that cake."

Rosie tries to arrange a card game in the Game Room after dinner, but we're all too tried to keep playing for much longer than an hour. Ed tries to keep things lively by cracking jokes while he shuffles the cards and deals them, but the rules of the special Costa Luna game are sort of complicated. By the end of Rosie's second explanation of the game rules, everyone's confused but Rosie and Armando, who already knew how to play anyway.

We attempt a game anyway, but eventually Armando heads off to bed and Megrin says she's tired too, so I grab a DVD from Rosie's collection and offer to walk Megrin to her room so the others can keep playing.

As soon as we're out of sight of the Game Room, Megrin pulls a silver flask from her pocket and unscrews the cap. She tips it back, then offers me some.

"What is it?" I eye the flask skeptically.

"Vodka." She makes a face. "I prefer wine or champagne, but I needed something a little stronger tonight. When your parents are dead and your last living relatives try to kill you, get drunk."

"That's one way to deal with it," I consent.

She takes another long drink. "You sure you don't want some?"

"No thanks. I don't drink."

She shrugs and downs more vodka. "What movie did you grab from the Game Room?"

"'Mean Girls.'" I show her the hot pink DVD case. "You wanna watch it with me? It's this really funny movie about an American high school and this group of popular girls."

"Yeah, sounds great." Megrin yawns. "But I think I'm gonna stay in tonight. Me, myself and I."

"If that's what you want…"

We've reached the twins' suite. Megrin pulls out the key and lets herself in. "Thanks again, Carter for walking me to my room."

"Yeah, no problem," I mumble.

"Can I ask you one more teeny tiny favor?" she frowns.

"Anything."

"Don't tell anyone about…you know…" She holds up the flask. "I don't think the palace staff would be too thrilled to learn that their liquor cabinet isn't quite as hard to break into as they thought." She giggles, which seems extremely inappropriate considering the circumstances.

"Yeah okay." I don't know what else to say. I've already committed to following through on the favor.

"Thanks." Her face lights up. "You know when I first met you, I thought you were a total _baldracca, _but you're actually pretty cool."

"Thanks….?" I frown.

"See you tomorrow." The door slams in my face.

I shake my head and continue up the hall to my room. Once I get inside, I realize I'm not really in the mood for a movie anymore. I toss "Mean Girls" on the dresser and pull out my pajamas instead. I pull them on and then slip under the covers. The clock reads 11:30 pm.

I try to sleep for a while and just toss back and forth restlessly. I try turning on the fan, but I get too cold, so I bury myself under the covers, but then I'm too hot. I have a feeling it's going to be a very long night. Maybe I shouldn't have taken that nap today…


	17. Sleepless in Costa Luna

Chapter 17~

Eventually I must have fallen asleep cuz the next thing I know, I'm waking from a nightmare where Dad's being tortured somewhere in Transylvania while the princess he was supposed to be saving is shot to death. My heart pounds and sweat pours from my face, even though my room is freezing. I try to roll over and go back to sleep, but it's too late. I'm too afraid of finishing my dream if I fall back asleep.

The clocks says it's 2:15am, but I'm wide awake. There's a short silky light purple robe hanging on one of the wooden posts of the bed. I pull it down and tie it loosely around my waist, then tiptoe outside, trying my hardest not to wake up Ed. The night is still warm and breezy, albeit dark. I walk out to the balcony and look out. The pool lights are on, casting the water and the deck in a flickery kind of glow, which gives me an idea.

I rush back into my room and trade my tank top and shorts for my favorite black bikini, then slip the robe back on, grab a towel from the bathroom, slip on my flip flops and slip back outside. My flip flops are much louder than they should be as I shuffle down the stairs to the pool deck, but thankfully, no one wakes up. The pool looks even prettier up close, although I'm sure dating a pool boy has made me a little more sentimental about stuff like this.

As I lower myself into the water, I can't help but think about what Rosie said in the submarine about Armando and me not really dating. I mean, he sure acted like my boyfriend today, but Rosie's right. He never actually used the word "girlfriend." If we're not official, what does that make me? His summer hook-up? I mean, that's all that this is anyway, right? As much as I would love to think that we could last forever, the reality is that we're headed completely different directions at the end of the summer, regardless of whether or not we're officially dating.

I dive into the cool water and force myself to only think about each stroke as I swim from one end of the pool to the other, drowning out all thoughts about Dad or Armando. The water's calming, therapeutic almost. I come up for air, then go back under. When I resurface, I see a guy with dark hair walking towards me. My heart does a back flip before I realize that it's Petros, not Armando.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes when he sees me. "I didn't realize anyone else was out here."

"It's okay." I pull myself out of the water and dry off with the towel I brought. "I don't own the pool."

"Right. Your best friend does." Petros sits down cross-legged by the pool and takes off his sandals.

"Can't sleep?" I offer lamely as I wrap the towel around myself.

"Not so much," Petros replies, putting his feet in the water. "You?"

"I miss my dad," I admit. "I know he's okay, but I can't stop worrying about him, you know?" I stop and shake my head. "I have no idea why I just told you that."

"It's fine," Petros says. "I know what it's like, missing someone."

"Yeah, I'm sure you miss all your girlfriends back at the palace." I dip my toe into the pool and kick droplets across the surface.

"It's not that like," Petros argues, then pauses. "My aunt and uncle betray my family, steal my throne and try to have me and my sister killed and once I'm safely away, all I can do is miss them. How screwed up is that?"

"They're your family," I say softly. "I'd be more worried if you didn't miss them."

"I was the one who found out, you know," Petros says. "I overheard them talking about getting rid of us and taking over the country for good. I was one who called Princess Protection."

"You knew they would only save Megrin and you called them anyway?" I'm shocked.

"Pretty stupid, huh?" he cracks a half-smile. "I guess I figured better one of us survive than both of us die. That way the throne would still be in the right hands."

He runs a hand through his new dark hair, almost reaching his shoulders now. In a weird way, I kind of like it longer, but I'm still not used to it not blond. I wonder how much longer he'll have to pretend to be Greek.

"You sacrificed yourself to save your sister." I muse. "Pretty noble."

I could swear he's blushing. "It's not that big of a deal. I just did what I had to do."

I realize he doesn't want to keep talking about it, so I stop. We just sit there, not saying anything, just kicking out feet in the water. Occasionally, one of us will reach down and fling a handful of droplets across the surface of the pool. It's nice to just be, to not have to worry about running for our lives or have any decisions to make, to just enjoy the cool island breeze and the beautiful pool without it being ruined by small talk.

Eventually the pitch black night fades to dark blue.

"We should porbably try to get some sleep." Petros pulls his feet out of the water.

I agree reluctantly, taking my feet out of the pool too and then drying them off with my towel. I hand the towel to Petros so he can do the same. I tie my robe back around me, but I guess I still look cold cuz Petros unzips his jacket and hands it so me.

"So this whole arrogant player thing is just an act?" I ask as I put the jacket on, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Depends." Petros tilts his head to the side and cracks a sideways grin. "Did you find it charming?"

I just laugh and shake my head, knowing he doesn't really want an answer. Petros laughs too, then throws me back my towel. I catch it and sling it over one shoulder.

"Same time tomorrow?" I tease as we walk back towards the palace.

"No way!" Petros insists. "I like my sleep, thank you very much. Get your boyfriend to do it. That pool's basically his kingdom, right?"

"And there's the stuck-up jerk I was expecting." I shoot back.

Petros laughs a little. "Good night, Carter."

"_Buonanotte_, Peter," I reply mockingly and then we part ways – him to his suite and me to mine.

It isn't until I'm back in my room, checking the time (almost 4:30am) that I realize I'm still wearing Petros' jacket.


	18. Soap Operas and Birthday Balls

Chapter 18 (Rosie)~

"Good morning," I greet the twins in Greek as I enter their quarters with a platter filled with some of the best breakfast food Costa Luna has to offer – fresh fruit, flaky pastries, fresh squeezed guava and orange juices, and of course, piping hot coffee. Petros and Megrin barely notice my entrance, their attention glued instead to the big screen television mounted on the wall of the sitting room.

We were able to tune the TV to Belissimarean channels and it's currently playing the local news. Two pictures die by side, one of Prince Petros, the other of Princess Megrin, both with their blond hair.

"Today we mourn the death of our future king and queen, who were confirmed dead yesterday after the unfortunate kidnapping incident that occurred during their eighteenth birthday ball," the news anchor reports. "The identification of the kidnappers is still unknown, but the investigation remains open. Our queen and king would like all the citizens of Bellissimare to know that they will not rest until those responsible for the death of the prince and princess are brought to justice."

Petros grabs the remote and shuts off the TV.

"Do you think they actually believe we're dead?" Megrin asks, buddle up in a fluffy pink robe over her short silk nightgown.

"Maybe." I set the breakfast tray on the table. "Or maybe they're just trying to draw you out. The man who took over my country ran a fake news story claiming he was getting married to my mother. I turned myself in over it and would have been captured if it wasn't for Carter and her dad."

"But we're safe here?" Petros questions.

"For now," I answer honestly. "My people understand that they owe their peace and happiness to Princess Protection, so the few that know your true identity are sure to keep the secret. As for the others, they're smart enough to realize turning you in would involve a reward. Some of them might be willing to do so."

There's a long silence. Petros pours him and his sister a cup of coffee, then makes Megrin a plate of food and hands it to her before fixing one of his own.

"So what are we supposed to do while we're stuck here?" Petros teases.

"Lay low and be as touristy as possible." I hand them a list of popular spots and fun things to do around the island.

"What if we don't want to do the tacky tourist thing?" Petros asks as Megrin turns the TV back on and scans the channels until she finds her favorite soap opera. "Is there something we can do to help out?"

I shake my head. "You guys are my guests."

"You and Carter saved our lives," Petros argues. "The least we can do is pull our own weight while we're here."

He's got a point, I guess, but still…

"Please," Petros interrupts me before I even start to protest a second time. "What about Carter's party? That's gotta be a ton of work for someone trying to run a country."

"Actually, it has been weighing heavy in my mind for a while," I admit. "I want to make it perfect for Carter, but I just don't have the time to focus on it."

"Worry no longer," Petros assures me. "Megrin was famous for her parties back home and I don't like to brag, but I am a bit of a magician chef. Give us a list of Carter's likes and dislikes and we'll take care of everything."

"You cook?" I try not to act too surprised.

"A prince has gotta find something to do until he's old enough to assume the throne." Petros shrugs.

"I mean, if you guys really wanna help…" I glance over at Megrin, but she's completely absorbed in her soap opera and chocolate croissant.

Petros follows my gaze and for a moment, a dark shadow passes over his face, but then it's gone.

"Yeah of course." He smiles. "We'll take care of everything."

"You're letting THEM plan my party?" Carter screams when I tell her a couple hours later.

"Keep your voice down," I urge. "They need this. With everything going on, they need a distraction."

"Then they can take up knitting." Carter snaps. "I didn't even want this stupid party."

I flinch and Carter seems to remember the ball was my idea.

"I didn't mean it like that," her voice softens. "But you're my best friend. You know me better than anyone. We just met these guys a week ago and no offense, but the whole masquerade Vietnamese waltz isn't really my thing."

"It's Viennese waltz," I correct her and she shoots me a look.

"Don't worry." I laugh. "I'll still be in charge of all the big decisions. I'm just letting them do the busy work."

Carter crosses her arms, but doesn't argue. I think deep down she knows, same as I do, that this will be good for the twins. She knows what it's like to need to stay busy to keep your mind from wandering. Hopefully Armando will be enough to keep Carter from worrying about her dad.


	19. Playing Hooky

Chapter 19 (Rosie)-

It's been a couple weeks since Petros and Megrin offered to take over Carter's birthday party planning. I'm starting to think that accepting was the best decision I've ever made. I have trade agreements to negotiate and budgets to balance and staff salaries to distribute and a new recycling campaign to launch. The work of a queen is never done.

"Delivery for Her Royal Highness, Miss Queen Rosie," Ed announces in his worst British accent as he comes into my office, balancing a tray on his hand like a waiter.

I laugh. "Come on in, Ed."

He walks over to my desk and sets the tray down. "Lunch for the busy queen," he announces in the bad British accent.

"Lunch?" I rifle through the stacks of paper on my desk in search of my watch. "What time is it?"

"12:35," Ed replies.

"Dang it! I was supposed to have lunch with Carter by the pool at noon. I must have lost track of time."

I look over the lunch tray. There's a grilled cheese sandwich, one glass of ice water with a sprig of mint, a sliced mango, some pita chips and a small bowl of café latte gelato. All of my favorites.

"You seemed stressed." Ed looks worried.

"It's nothing." I push a stray strand of hair out of my face.

Ed settles into the chair across from my desk and pulls a can of Coca-Cola from his pocket. I push my paperwork aside and start eating my lunch instead.

"You work too hard." Ed opens his Coke and drinks some.

"Someone's gotta run this place," I joke.

"And you're doing a great job," Ed assures me. "But you are only seventeen. It's okay to act like it sometimes."

"Not really," I admit. "My entire country's counting on me. I don't get to take time off. Being queen is a full-time job."

"What about when we were in Bellissimare?" Ed questions. "You weren't doing queen stuff then."

"No. I was giving back to the organization that I owe my life and country to."

Ed leans back in his chair. "You know what you need?"

"A hobby?" I guess.

Ed shakes his head. "You need a man in your life."

"I do not have time for romance," I argue.

"You don't make time for romance," Ed argues. "If you stopped long enough to bat those long beautiful eyes lashes and smile with those pretty brown eyes, you'd have guys all over the world lining up for the chance to be the king of Costa Luna."

My face gets hot and I'm not sure why. "That's sweet of you, Ed."

He leans back in his seat again and takes another swig of soda. I take a big bite of my sandwich. The bread is perfectly crispy and there's just the right amount of cheese. I really must remember to thank the kitchen staff before the end of the day.

"Brooke called," Ed says and I sit up a little straighter. "She can't wait for Carter's party. She already bought her plane ticket and everything."

"So she got the invitation I sent. I'm glad." I say with a smile.

Ed stops and studies me. "When's the last time you took a day off?" he asks.

"Never," I answer cautiously, not sure I like where this is going.

"Played hooky?"

"Never," I answer again.

"When's the last time you actually went out and enjoyed your kingdom outside of these palace walls?"

"It's been a while," I admit.

"You're way overdue for a ditch day," Ed declares.

I try to protest, but I already know it's useless.

"I'll take care of everything," he assures me. "Just meet me tonight at eleven in front of the palace."

"I can't be out late tonight. I have to give a speech early tomorrow morning at the grand opening of the new library in the children's hospital."

"Excuses, excuses." Ed gathers up the leftovers from our lunch. "Fortunately, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"See you at eleven!" he calls over his shoulder. "Wear something nice!"

Against my better judgment, come eleven o clock, I'm standing in front of the palace in a long halter dress, green with red tropical flowers, and a cream colored shawl I knitted during some free time I had a couple months ago. Ed shows up a couple minutes later in a dress shirt and dark wash jeans. Petros, Megrin, Armando and Carter are also waiting for me. They all look like they're ready for a night out. The boys are all wearing dark jeans, Petros' with a blue green Henley and Armando's with a black button-up shirt and charcoal grey suit jacket. Petros' dark hair is getting really long. He has it pulled back in a ponytail tonight.

Megrin's dress is barely long enough to be called a dress. She looks a bit like a ballerina in the spaghetti-strap black bodice and floral skirt that flares out like a tutu with her caramel colored hair piled on top of her head, and the straps of her super high heels wrapping themselves around her ankles and snaking up her calves. Carter looks surprisingly girly in a cranberry red dress with a daring v-neck and knee-length skirt. She's eve wearing black pumps.

"Where are we going?" I ask cautiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ed laughs.

There are three Vespas parked by the palace steps, one helmet looped around each handle – 6 altogether. Ed hands me a helmet and the rest of the boys follow suit. Then we all climb on the Vespas – me on the back of Ed's, Megrin on her brother's and Carter with Armando. Then we drive off into the night.


	20. Royal Ditch Day

Chapter 20 (Rosie):

I know I should be worried or tense, but I just feel free as we zip through the empty streets. It's nice to just be seventeen for a night. The anticipation of the upcoming night out practically crackles in the air. Everyone looks so happy, even Petros and Megrin, who have finally stopped looking over their shoulders and actually started enjoying their stay here.

The rest of the island is going to bed, but our night is just getting started. The full moon hangs high in the sky, illuminating our ride through cobblestone streets, past sleeping shops and quiet homes.

Ed rounds the corner on the Vespa and the others follow. A warm familiar feeling floods my body. I know this street. It's home to Lucio's, the best native food on the island. My grandfather knows the owner, Señor Lucio. They grew up together. My mother used to bring me to the restaurant all the time when I was growing up. I'd eat the arroz con pollo a la Fiorre, an old family recipe that was always one of Señor Lucio's favorites, and Mother would talk to all of her peasant friends. Before Mother married Father and became queen, she was a peasant too. It was important to her to never forget where she came from. Those nights we spent at Lucio's were some of my favorites.

Ed signals the others and to my surprise, they all pull up in front of Lucio's and park the Vespas.

"What are we doing here?" I ask as I climb off of the back of the scooter and pull off my helmet.

"Surprise." Ed grins.

"But it's closed." I follow him to the front door.

"Is it?" Ed winks, then pulls open the door. Petros, Megrin, Armando and Carter follow us inside.

The restaurant is empty, but all the lights are on. The black and red checkered floor is clear. All of the tables are pushed off to the side with the wooden chairs on top. Señor Lucio smiles from behind the counter when he sees me.

"_Hola mija._"

_"Hola Señor_." I smile back.

"Who are your friends?" he asks, already pulling out a pitcher of ice water and pouring it into six glasses.

"This is my best friend Carter and her boyfriend Armando," I say quickly, but the term "her boyfriend" still gets stuck. Apparently they're official now, I guess. I don't know. It's all still so weird to me.

"My friend Edwin," I continue, pointing at Ed. "And two foreign exchange students visiting from Greece, Meg and Peter."

"Nice to meet you." Señor Lucio shakes everyone's hand. "Any friend of Rosalinda's are friends of mine. And Ed, nice to see you again."

"Again?" I look to Ed for clarification.

"He came by earlier today to ask my permission to rent out this place for the night," Señor Lucio explains. "And I say, _'Anything for mi reina.'_"

I laugh, a little shocked and a lot pleased all at the same time.

Carter starts swaying, moving her hips to the Latin beats pulsing through the restaurant. She grabs Armando's hand and pull him out into the middle of the room, where the two of them start dancing. I wouldn't exactly call the dance a salsa, but it's something similar, combined with moves that would look right at home at an American high school prom. At one point, Armando pulls Carter in really close and runs his hand down the side of her body. I mean, I get that it's Carter's life and her choices, but I don't like the way Armando looks at her sometimes or the cheap way he treats her. They were making out for weeks before he'd even call her his girlfriend.

"Hey, I know that face!" Ed's voice breaks through my thoughts and I tear my eyes away from Carter and Armando "No worrying tonight. It's your night off, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." I set my purse aside and let Ed pull me onto the dance floor beside Carter and Armando, who are kissing now.

"How did you know that this is where I would want to go tonight?" I ask Ed as we dance.

"I asked our mom about places on the island that were special to you." He shrugs. "She recommended this place. Why? Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do." I squeeze his arm. "It's really personal to be back here. It's the perfect place to unwind."

"Good." Ed smiles.

"Thank you." I lower my voice and look him in the eyes. "For everything. You've been such a big help ever since we got here."

Ed shrugs. "What are friends for? That dress is amazing by the way. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I beam. It's nice to dress for me, instead of the throne, if you know what I mean."

Ed nods and I know that he gets it. I don't know how he does that, always somehow understanding what I'm going through, what I need, but he does. Sometimes better than anyone else, including Carter.

Ed's phone rings. He glances down at the caller I.D. and his smile gets even bigger. "It's Brooke. Sorry I've gotta take this."

"Yeah, no problem." I drop his hands and he rushes outside to talk to Brooke.

It feels a little awkward standing in the middle of the room by myself, especially since Carter and Armando are nowhere to be found, so I walk back over to the front counter where Señor Lucio has my food set out for me along with a cup of ice water with a lemon wedge on the glass, the way I like it. Petros is there too, enjoying another one of Lucio's signature dishes with a side of super hot salsa and homemade corn tortillas. Megrin is over at the bar, flirting like crazy with the bartender and downing what looks like her second or third margarita, not that there's much that I can do about it. Megrin's eighteen, which means that here in Costa Luna, she can legally drink alcohol.

Petros follows my gaze and sighs, swishing his straw around in his drink, making all the ice clink against the side of the glass. "Be honest with me, Rosie. Should I be worried about her? I mean, she was always the party girl back home, but it was never this bad."

I like how he called me Rosie instead of Rosalinda.

"I don't know," I admit. "She's been through a lot. This may just be her way of trying to deal with it all."

"But what do I do to help her?"

"The same thing you've been doing – standing by her side and doing whatever it takes to keep her safe."

He nods, but he doesn't seem satisfied and I know exactly why. He feels helpless, just like me. I mean, I'm queen of the entire island and I'm stuck in my office all day, rather than being able to get out there and actually make a real difference. My best friend is dating someone who's worked for me for years, but is practically a stranger to me, while my new friends are in constant danger of losing their lives. Meanwhile, I'm writing speeches and approving budgets. It's not enough anymore. I need to actually do something.

I glance around the restaurant. Carter and Armando are still MIA, presumably making out in some dark corner. Megrin's still flirting and drinking and Ed's coming back from his phone call. I lean over to the prince as casually as possible.

"Petros, I need your help…


	21. The Girls' Bathroom

AN: Sorry this chapter's so short! It's more of a set-up for what's coming next, which I promise is a lot. Please review and tell me what you think so far! Thanks again for reading faithfully.

Chapter 21 (Carter)

Armando leans in for another kiss and I feel my back hit the wall. Whoever decided dark corners were the best place for a marathon make out session were sorely mistaken. Armando lets his tongue trace the inside of my mouth. We've been at this for almost twenty minutes and honestly, I'm a little bored. I know right? Never thought I'd ever say that or even think it.

I lean back so my mouth is out of range. "Can we go back with everyone else now?"

He puts his hands on my hips and draws me closer, then drops his head and presses his lips against my neck. "But this is so much more fun!"

I push him back gently. "I'm serious. We came to this thing to hang out with Rosie and our friends and I've barely seen her all night."

He kisses my forehead, then lets me go. "I know. I'm sorry. Let's go."

"Actually, I need to use the bathroom," I lie. "I'll meet you out there."

Once he's gone, I let myself into the girls' bathroom to try and pull myself together. It's completely empty, which is exactly what I was hoping for. My hair's a mess, my lips are red and chapped, and one of the thin straps on my dress has slipped off of my shoulder. I slide a tube of my favorite lip gloss across my lips and smack them together to smooth it out, then fix my dress and do my best to fix my hair.

When I get back to the main part of the restaurant, Megrin is swapping spit with the bartender while the boys are bonding over what looks like deluxe nachos Costa Luna style. I guess the princess gave up on her good girl act. These past few weeks have been a downward spiral for her.

"Hey where's Rosie?" I ask Ed, stealing a chip from the boys' plate.

"Bathroom, I think." Ed shrugs, clearly wrapped up in his nachos. "That's what she said, right Peter?"

"Yeah," Petros agrees. "Bathroom."

"I was just in there," I say impatiently. Is it really that hard for them to put aside their food and focus on what I'm saying for like a second?

"She probably stepped outside for a minute," Armando offers in-between bites.

"Why would she do that?" I demand, finally getting Ed's attention.

"I'll help you look for her." Ed wipes his mouth with a napkin and gets up from the table to follow me outside.

The night is cold now. Makes me wish I'd brought my jacket outside. The street is silent. There's no one anywhere.

"She wouldn't leave without telling us," Ed says as my worst fear kicks in.

"I'm sure she's fine." I swallow the lump in my throat. "She probably just got tired and went back to the palace.

"And she walked to get in the extra exercise." Ed eyes all three Vespas still parked on the curb.

"She's probably wondering what's taking us all so long." I try to laugh.

"I'm so stupid!" Ed yells. "She's the queen. What was I thinking?"

"This isn't your fault?" I assure him. "I'm sure she's okay. Let's get the others and head back."


	22. Take My Mind Off Things

Chapter 22 (Carter) ~

Rosie wasn't at the palace when we got back and she wasn't there in the morning when she should have been getting ready for her speech at the children's hospital. Doña Sophia had to give the speech instead, using the detailed notes we found in Rose's office. She told everyone Rosie wasn't feeling well, so as not to worry anyone. I wonder how long we can keep this up. Rosie can't stay sick forever.

Rosie's mom alerted the PPP and they'll have agents swarming the island soon. Until then, all we can do is sit around and worry. Or in Ed's case, blame himself over and over again. Petros and Megrin have thrown themselves into planning my party, which is honestly the last thing I wanna think about right now. My best friend is missing, probably kidnapped or dead, and there's nothing I can do about it.

By the third day, I'm going completely out of my mind. I refuse to come out of my room and keep googling kidnapping horror stories until Ed comes in and confiscates my laptop.

"This isn't helping," Ed says, settling down on the bed.

"She could be dead," I remind him. "Lying in some ditch somewhere."

"Or she could be perfectly fine," Ed argues. "We don't know that anything bad happened to her."

"Yes, because Rosie would just drop everything without telling us and go on vacation," I snap. "Maybe we should phone the Bahamas and ask if they've seen her."

"I'm trying to stay positive." Ed suddenly looks tired.

"I know," I say softly. "I'm sorry."

Ed rubs his temples. "I've thought about it from every angle but there's just way too many possibilities, you know?"

"Way too many people who had a reason to hurt her," I agree. "And you've searched the village?"

"She's the most famous face on the island," Ed points out. "If she was out checking out the farmer's market, we would have heard about it by now."

"Yeah, I know," I groan. "I'm just…"

"Yeah, I know," Ed finishes. "Me too."

After Ed leaves, I sneak downstairs for some gelato, as if German chocolate is all I need to solve my problems. I have every intention of taking it out to the pool, to see my boyfriend, whom I've hardly said two words to since Rosie disappeared. In the end, I sink down in a chair in the empty dining hall and cry while I eat my gelato, mixing the sweet melty mess with my salty tears.

"Thought I might find you here."

I look up to see my gorgeous boyfriend headed my way. He reaches out to take my hand and lifts me out of my seat.

Before he can say a word, I put my hands on his face and lean in for a nice long kiss. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me in closer. Then we stop kissing and just stay there for what feels like forever, standing forehead to forehead.

_"Mi tesoro,_" Armando murmurs.

"I've missed you," I whisper.

"I've missed you too." He drops a soft kiss on my lips.

"You haven't been around much," I say softly.

"I was trying to give you space," he admits. "I know you're going through a lot with Rosie gone. I'm just trying to let you process through it all."

"I appreciate it." I smile. "Thanks. But I'm kind of sick of thinking about it."

"So you want me to take your mind off things?" Armando teases, dropping his head and kissing my neck.

I lose my fingers in his dark brown curls. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

We kiss again and then he says, "Midnight poolside picnic tonight, just you and I."

And I say, "Sounds perfect."

It's exactly 12:02am when I show up at the pool in a low-cut dress over my favorite skin-tight bikini. The night is unusually hot. Armando is just finishing set-up. There's a picnic blanket just big enough for two and a picnic basket filled with yummy Costa Lunan food. He even brought candles.

"What do you think?" he asks as he stands up after lighting the last candle.

"It's a little hot for a polo shirt, isn't it?" I tease, pretending he was asking my opinion on his outfit.

He strips off his shirt so he's just wearing swim trunks. "Better?"

"Much better!" I sashay closer and put my hands on those washboard abs as I lean in for a nice long kiss.

The next thing I know, he's tearing my dress off, which would be a lot sexier if the next thing he did wasn't throw me in the pool. I swim up to the surface sputtering in time to see him cannonball in after me. He grabs my hand and drags me under for an underwater kiss like in the movies.

There's something about Armando that takes me to another world. I don't think about anything else when I'm with him and when I'm not, he's on the fringe of every thought. I've had crushes before, but never like this. I just want to be around him all the time, but I only realize it in moments like this when I'm with him, in his arms, his velvet lips on mine. I wish we could stay like this forever.

"Run away with me," I lean in close and whisper in his ear.

He laughs. "What?"

"Run away with me," I say again. "At the end of the summer. Let's go somewhere far far away where no one else can find us."

"Don't you have school?"

"You do too, but surely we can survive alone on love and gelato."

Armando laughs, a deep delicious sounds that gives me chills from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. "Carter Mason, why are you so perfect?"

"Probably cuz I'm dating you, Signore—" I pause, realizing I don't know his last name.

"Savalle," he finishes for me. "Carter Savalle. How does that sound?"

"Amazing." I kiss him.

"So…marry me," he teases.

"I don't know about that, but I can definitely save you every single dance at my birthday ball," I promise as I run my fingers through his wet hair.

"That's my girlfriend." He kisses me again, deep and hungry as if he never wants to let me go, and then he finally does. "Now, are we actually going to eat something or did I pack all that food for nothing?"


End file.
